sae_2011fandomcom-20200215-history
Genting Highlands
Genting Highlands is 1 of the biggest indoor theme park and entertainment. Also, 1 of the best shopping lifestyle above 1700 metres. Get in Drive along Karak highway if you're from west coast or Lebuhraya Pantai Timur (LPT/LPT2) if you come from east coast and then enter Karak Highway. If you're from Kelantan, drive along route 8, Central Spine Road, route 8 (again) and then Karak highway. Find the signboard that says "Persimpangan Genting Sempah" or "Genting Highlands". Possible way to get there is by car or by bus. It takes 1 hour from Kuala Lumpur OR 6.5 hours from Kota Bharu. Get around You no need a car to get around unless you stay at Amber Court or Grand Ion Delemen Hotel need to drive and park at First World/Highlands Hotel/Maxims Hotel car park. For those who stay at Ria Apartment or Kayangan Apartment, walk to Resort Hotel parking garage elevator to get into SkyAvenue/First World Plaza. Need to ride multiple elevators and escalators with multiple elevator and escalator brands such as Hitachi, Fujitec, Hyundai, Sigma and LG. If you planned to go to Genting Highlands Premium Outlets, get a cable car @ RM7/person or RM14 round trip/person. Don't worry if you out of battery, you can charge inside the cable car because have 2 USB plug on the cable car. If you stay at Gohtong Jaya and planned go to Resort World Genting, you can drive to Genting Premium Outlets first and then get a cable car RM14 round trip. Eat and Drink There are many foods and drinks here. But remember, much expensive than what you eat and drink at elsewhere in Malaysia (except any theme park within Malaysia such as Sunway Lagoon). KFC, Starbucks, MacDonalds, Marrybrown and many popular outlets also available in Genting Highlands. But 10% much expensive than what you eat and drink them elsewhere in Malaysia. If you want to eat local foods, go to Malaysian Street Food (non halal) or Medan Selera (halal). Hotels There are more than 10,000 rooms to choose from. From budget to high end rooms. Here are recommended hotels and other hotels from Senn Elevators: * Ria Apartment: up to RM470/night (during peak season) or as low as RM230 (during off peak season) for 2 rooms. You can bargain the price with their manager to get the final call price (Senn Elevators get rooms at RM350/night as of 20 August 2018). Can fit up to 8 people. This apartment have 2 towers (1 is Selangor and the another one is Pahang). But most of the apartment manager give you a room at Selangor tower instead. Some people claims that this apartment have ghost but Senn Elevators don't mind it. * First World Hotel: as low as RM20 and up to RM300 during holiday season. Can fit 2-3 person per room. The room is small! Remember, you'll be queue in long line to get your rooms during high seasons (someone said they queue waiting for their rooms will take at least 2-3 hours). You can pay at kiosk, at counter or online booking website. * Theme Park Hotel: If you have a big family (4-6 people), this hotel is for you! As low as RM400 and up to RM900+/night depend on season. * Maxims Hotel: The most luxury hotel in Genting Highlands. Someone said that during holiday season up to over RM1000/night and as low as RM500/night during off peak season. Up to 2-4 person per room. * Theme Park Hotel (previously known as Highlands Hotel): Want cheap, feel premium and can fit more people up to 6 persons? This hotel is for you! Up to RM880+/night for 6 persons room. Someone said that this hotel rooms is very huge. * Kayangan apartment: A little up hill from Ria Apartment. Hotel service also available from RM200/night and can be expensive up to RM400+/night. Up to 2-4 persons depend on type of the room you choose. Where to go? * Chin Swee Temple: A little down hill from Ria Apartment. Most of Chinese come and pray for fortune and good luck. Some (non Chinese) come and take photography of this place. Can be access by car or cable car (just pay for going to Sky Central/Sky Avenue station. Free stop). * Genting Premium Outlets: Much looks like American style mall on the hill. Just pay RM7 to get down from Sky Avenue using cable car. Also accessible by car. * Sky Avenue: A modern shopping mall on the hill full with entertainment. Just pay RM7 to get up from Sky Central using cable car. Also accessible by car. * First World Plaza: A theme park located not too far with Sky Avenue. Just ride few escalators and elevators to get there.